


Legacy

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Baby Choni first night home @Malu on AO3





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to god this is the first time I've written a baby anything fic. But I figured I'd give it a shot for @Malu.
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> This would've been up sooner but ya girl was too busy at Dua Lipa's concert :P

Toni was still in a vague state of happy shock.

She’d just driven her fiancee home, their adorable baby boy cradled oh so gently in Cheryl’s arms.

Riverdale had finally calmed down since psycho mothers and uncles had been forced out. Nothing like being a high ranking Serpent to put some pressure on a couple psychotic Blossom’s.

Thistle House is finally theirs. Nana Rose may live there but she doesn’t bother them. She loves them. 

Honestly she’s probably vibrating in her wheelchair at the anticipation of seeing her grandson for the first time.

Toni quickly hopped out of the car, opening Cheryl’s door for her and grabbing her bag out the trunk.

She met Cheryl at the front door and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, sighing quietly against plush lips.

Toni smiled at the bundle in Cheryl’s arms and turned to unlock the front door. 

Cheryl stepped in first, carefully cooing over their son and muttering under her breath as he blinked up at her.

“Welcome home JJ. I know it’s not the mansion I had but it’s just as good.” Cheryl said with a smile. Toni let the bag drop to the floor and stood at Cheryl’s side, hand on her lower back, head resting against her shoulder.

“Don’t go making our son think Thornhill was better than this place. You’re the one who went Carrie and burned it down babe.” Toni teased, squeezing Cheryl’s hip and kissing her neck gently.

“That was years ago.” Cheryl rolled her eyes and slowly walked towards the living room. “Besides teenage Cheryl was not stable.”

“Maybe not but she still stole my heart.” Toni said with a grin. Cheryl turned to face her and cupped her cheek.

“Still so cheesy Topaz.” Cheryl sighed lovingly. Toni turned her head and pressed her lips to Cheryl’s palm

“Topaz-Blossom soon.” Toni whispered. Cheryl closed her eyes, her teeth biting her bottom lip to stop from grinning too wide. Toni kissed the corner of her mouth and nodded to the living room. “Come on, Nana Rose is waiting.”

\----

Toni woke up to a smack on her arm.

“Babe, stop it.” Toni muttered, burrowing deeper into her pillow.

“Toni get your ass out of this bed this instant.” Cheryl said sharply. Toni sat up instantly, flashes of River Vixen’s practice running through her mind.

“Bombshell?” Toni asked, rubbing her eyes.

“It’s your turn.” Cheryl sighed, collapsing onto the bed with a groan. Toni sighed, brushing Cheryl’s hair off her shoulder and pressing soft lips on smooth skin.

“Of course baby. I’ll be right back.” Toni murmured, Cheryl already half asleep.

Toni yawned and padded over to the other side of the room where JJ was crying quietly. She easily cradled him in her arms, swaying slowly to calm him down, listening as his cries tapered off.

He looked so much like a Blossom it hurt. Toni may not have been North Side’s biggest fan when Jason died but Cheryl had shown her photos of the Blossom twins childhood. JJ was the spitting image of Jason when he was a baby.

Toni smiled and glanced up at Cheryl, sprawled out on their queen sized bed. JJ blinked slowly and Toni smiled softly.

“You see that beautiful woman JJ? That’s your mom. The greatest, most incredible woman I’ve ever met.” Toni whispered, gently running her hand over his soft, almost invisible, baby hairs. “She may have had a hard childhood but that just means you’ll have the best ever. And Nana Rose will spoil you rotten until your thirty. So there’s no worry there. And me? Oh I’ll teach you not to take shit from anyone.”

“Babe don’t go teaching JJ swearing now. At least wait until he’s fifteen.” Cheryl mumbled from the bed. Toni laughed softly and moved to sit on the bed, carefully placing JJ on her chest.

Cheryl yawned and crawled up to rest her head on Toni’s shoulder, her legs tangling with Toni’s and her arm over her waist.

“I love you.” Cheryl mumbled. “Both of you.” Toni almost missed it and Cheryl was asleep before she could even reply.

Toni smiled before she felt JJ wriggling in her arms. 

He was awake. Again.

“You, my little man, are as adorable as you are hard work. Just like your mother.” Toni grumbled before moving to get up.

\----

Nana Rose and Toni were sitting at the breakfast table with little JJ, all just taking their time eating and loving the latest edition to the family.

Toni looked like death warmed up. As Nana Rose had put it so politely.

Bags under her eyes, her usual golden complexion a little faded and tired. Her elbow resting on the table, head resting on her fist as she watched Nana Rose feed JJ.

For an elderly lady who lived in an ancient wheelchair she was exceptional at looking after JJ.

Cheryl bounced into the dining room, red hair as vibrant as ever, pale skin glowing as usual, lips painted perfect red, like always. She placed her hand on Toni’s shoulder and leant down to kiss her slowly.

“You okay babe? You don’t look too good.” Cheryl said as she reached for Toni’s glass of orange juice.

“Oh no I’m great.” Toni snarked. Cheryl raised her eyebrow, glass resting on her lips.

“Sarcasm before ten am. Baby, are you tired?” Cheryl asked, hand covering Toni’s gently. Toni smiled and moved her chin off her fist, instead using her hand to bring Cheryl’s hand to her lips where she placed soft kisses on her knuckles.

Just like Cheryl does when she comes back from a fight with Jughead.

“She’s not wrong dear.” Nana Rose piped up, glancing between the pair as she tickled JJ softly. 

“Well… I may or may not have stayed up all night watching JJ so Cher could get some sleep.” Toni mumbled sheepishly, cheeks flushing a bright pink. Almost as bright as the pink still streaked in her hair.

“TT, we said we were gonna take turns.” Cheryl said softly, hand moving to stroke Toni’s cheek so softly.

“Yeah but I wasn’t the one who gave birth recently. I just wanted you to sleep for the first time in a while.” Toni muttered, leaning into Cheryl’s touch instinctively.

“That’s sweet. But tonight we take turns.” Cheryl said sternly. Toni nodded, leaned forward and pecked Cheryl’s lips gently.

“Yes ma’am.”

\----

It was later that day when the three of them were lying on the sofa, well JJ was curled up on Toni’s chest, with Cheryl was tucked into Toni’s side, when Toni spoke up.

“He looks like a Blossom.” Toni whispered. Cheryl leaned up on her elbow and raised her eyebrow.

“He’s got that Blossom blood I would hope so.” Cheryl said. Toni smiled and shook her head.

“I mean he looks like Jason.” Toni explained quietly. Cheryl hummed, settling back against Toni’s collarbone and they both looked down at their son, sleeping peacefully for once.

“His memory will forever live on. And when this little guy is old enough he can know the story of his brave, daring, love struck uncle and how he was wronged.” Cheryl said softly, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. Toni wiped it away with her thumb, not even having to look, it always happened when Cheryl talked about Jason, even all these years later.

“And he will be proud to carry his name.” Toni muttered into Cheryl’s hairline, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Thistle house was peacefully silent once more as Toni and Cheryl watched their son, JJ Blossom (soon to be Topaz-Blossom) slept, his dreams filled with mindless wonderings of the world to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Comments / kudos / requests here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
